


You Do or You Dare

by The Insulting Detective (Chandlure)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drama, Drinking, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Marauders, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandlure/pseuds/The%20Insulting%20Detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small reunion of those who have graduated from Hogwarts at Lily and James' place turns into a disaster when the group begins to play a very adult version of Truth or Dare, known more formally as You Do or You Dare. When Remus is faced with the choice of Sirius' dare to finally talk about their past and becoming friends, or having 'relations' with him, all hell breaks loose. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is AU, Voldemort basically never became an evil maniac that wanted to rule the Wizarding World, he became, hmm… He became a potioneer at St. Mungos and is looking for a cure for those born under the effects of a love potion. He is also helping find a cure for Lycanthropy. There will be slash in later chapters, not too heavy mind you.
> 
> **Ages:** Remus (he started a year late in canon), Alice, Frank are 26. The rest are 25, minus Regulus who is 23.
> 
> **Genre:** Mostly Romance and Humour, mixed with slight Drama.

_You Do or You Dare_

"Grindylows are very violent when confronted and act extremely aggressive towards Wizards, Witches and even the occasional Muggle that crosses their path. However, despite their aggressive nature they are known to be domesticated by Merpeople."

"What are we to do if we ever cross paths with one, Professor Lupin?" asked a Hufflepuff girl who sat up front.

"Well, Nymphadora. If one were to grab you the best way to get away from them is to break their grip. While their long fingers are strong, they are scarily brittle. Well, scarily for them. It's a good thing for us."

A few students in the class let out small chuckles, and Remus couldn't help but smile at them brightly. Remus Lupin was Hogwarts' Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and has been since he graduated from Hogwarts not eight years prior. At 26 years old Remus couldn't help but love to teach, and the children whom he was filling with knowledge. He adored when the children were at the edge of their seats, mouths hanging open in awe when he brought in animal presentations, nor could he ever hold back a grin at his students squeals of excitement when he created mazes and such for them to test out their skills in the more practical lessons.

"Professor!" A small Slytherin boy in the back of the classroom raised his hand.

"Yes. Mikey?"

The boy blushed slightly at the nickname and grinned up at Remus. "I heard that Grindylows are considered Dark Creatures, but if I remember correctly they survive on fish and algae. So why are they considered Dark Creatures?"

Remus nodded his head and leaned against the front of his desk, his hands deep in his pockets. "That would be correct, Mikey. Grindylows do mostly survive on fish, algae, and small sea creatures." Remus winked at the small boy whose face brightened at the praise, "so normally they aren't a threat- in that way, but they have been known to eat humans on rare occasions and so they are on the Dark Creatures list."

"So like how werewolves are not a danger to human society except for on days of the full moon, but are still considered dangerous and thus no one ever gives them a job and avoids them like the plague?"

Remus chuckled, albeit uncomfortably, and ran a hand nervously across the back of his head. "Sort of, Mikey. Except Grindylows are dangerous pretty much 24/7, there isn't a time that you should willingly go up to a Grindylow."

"But unless it's a full moon we can safely approach a werewolf, and even make friends with them." Michael clarified nodding as he talked.

Remus smiled brightly at the young boy and nodded his head, "that is absolutely correct, Mikey." He allowed the class to murmur amongst themselves for a minute before drawing their attention back to him by clapping his hands. "Alright guys, I believe that is enough work for today. Your homework assignment for the weekend is to read the chapter on Erklings, and to take notes on their habitat, what they eat, when they mate, if anything on them can be used in potions, if they are dangerous to humans all the time or only certain times of the year/month, and the time of day that they wander about." The class collectively groaned, and Remus couldn't help but shake his head in amusement. "It shouldn't take you more than a half hour, Guys! This will probably be the easiest assignment you have all weekend!"

There were titters of amusement as they students began to pack up. The scraping of chairs on the stone floor, and calls of ' _have a good evening, Professor_ ' filled his as he himself began to pack away his things feeling completely ready for the weekend ahead.

Remus yawned and ran a hand through his short sandy hair, shaking his head as tiredness began to fill his senses. Glad for a weekend of freedom as he made sure to mark all papers for the week and hand them back before he began class, he allowed himself to walk into his quarters behind his classroom and fall down onto his king size bed, a moan of contentment leaving his pale lips.

"Psst, Remus," Remus opened one eye, and glanced towards the fire place opposite his bed. He watched as the head of his friend Peter Pettigrew bobbed happily in the fire, and he moaned softly before closing his eye and proceeded to pretend that he was sleeping. "I know you aren't sleeping, Remus. I just saw you come in."

Remus groaned again, and twisted on the bed so that his head was now the closest to the fireplace. He rolled over to lay on his stomach and supported himself on his elbows. His feet kicked in the air idly as he stared at his best friend, a look of slight annoyance crossing his attractive face. "What do you want, Wormtail?"

Peter laughed softly, his face scrunching up slightly, "I just got out of class."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "I am well aware, Peter. We work at the same place, we get out at the same time."

"OK, I'll give you that." Peter shrugged, and his face shifted in the fire, "I just wanted to remind you that we have the get together at James and Lily's place tonight."

"Are we sure it's wise to be having it at their place?" Remus' feet kicked against each other as he worked to get his shoes off his feet. After some struggle they fell to the bed and he kicked them off, and they landed on his scarlet carpet with a dull _thud._

Peter's face scrunched in concentration as he thought, "oh! You mean because of Harry?"

"Well yeah, Mate. As much as I love Harry, and believe me I do. I don't really think it's wise he be around a bunch of drunken 25 year olds.

There was rustling, and a bag of chips came into view beside Peter's face. He munched on a couple of chips, and swallowed noisily before he answered. "Already one step ahead of you, Mate. Molly Weasley is taking him for the night. She has seven kids, two of which are very close to his age."

"Yeah, Ronald and Ginerva. I think Fred and George are pretty close to his age too," Remus frowned as he thought about it. "I hope Arthur and Molly will be okay, I mean Harry is an extraordinarily well behaved child but five young children in one household could be a bit much."

Peter rolled his eyes and scoffed, "I know what you are thinking, Remus, and forget about it. You are not getting out of this get together."

Remus sighed, and pressed his forehead to his clasped hands, "who is coming tonight anyway?"

"Erm, as far as I know it is James, Lily, Snape, Marlene, Alice, Frank, Regulus, Evan, Mary and a couple of others," Peter replied coolly.

Remus sighed again, "Sirius is going to be there as well isn't he?"

Ever since 'The Prank' at the end of fifth year Remus no longer talked to Sirius. Not willingly anyway. Remus had tried to forgive him, and during their seventh and final year, forgiveness had almost been achieved, and the moment Remus was about to go talk to Sirius about it he caught the boy in a compromising position that hurt Remus badly. There was no attempt to fix things after that.

"Sirius is James' best friend," Peter said cautiously. Remus could see in his eyes that Peter had fight with himself to not say Sirius was one of his best friends as well.

"You know, I really haven't seen Harry in so long, it's such a shame. Maybe I should get Lily and James to let me care for him for the night."

"You can't do that!" Peter protested, "it won't be any fun without you there, Moony!"

"Yes, but the party won't be fun for _me_ if Sirius is there."

"I have to disagree with that statement, Mate."

Remus tiredly ran his fingers through his hair, and stared wearily at his friend, "fine. But you have to make sure that I don't drink too much, and that me and him stay as far away from each other as humanly possible. We don't want another incident like the last time." Remus shuddered at the memory, but he could see that Peter found the reminiscence amusing. "Oh, cut it out! It isn't funny."

"I beg to differ," Peter countered, "for two people who haven't said a word to each other in ten years, you guys were quite close."

"Shut up or I swear on the Marauder's Map that I will not go!" Remus snapped, his hands gripping his comforter tightly.

"Whatever," Peter said rolling his eyes at his friends reaction. "We have to decide entertainment, well I have decided already, just thought I should warn you about it before hand before you punch me through the wall again for not warning you like the last time."

"I didn't punch you _through_ the wall," Remus muttered, his face turning a bright red. "I just punched you with enough force for you to leave a _slight_ Peter imprint in the wall."

"Same shit," Peter countered, "anyway we will be playing a more adult version of Truth or Dare. And there won't be any truths asked, so really it is Dare or Dare."

"Dare or Dare?" Remus asked, his eyebrow raised, "do I even _want_ to know what that is?"

"A person spins the bottle and the person it lands on they have to dare to do something. The person who is asked the dare may accept the dare, and do it, or they can decline, but if they decline they have to make out with the person that made the dare."

Remus sputtered, "pardon?"

Peter smiled gently at his friend, "we are all mature adults. We can handle the dares that anyone sets for us."

Remus sighed, but nodded his head. "I guess it could be worse. I mean we could be sleeping with them."

Peter brightened, "oh, right! Thank you for reminding me, Remus!"

"Oh, dear Merlin what?"

Peter grinned, "if one refuses a person's dare more than once instead of making out with the person they have to sleep with them."

"Are you insane!" Remus shot up from his bed and stalked over to the fireplace and sat with his face as close to the fire as humanly possible. "Seriously, do I have to send you to St. Mungos to get checked out!"

"Probably, but honestly. Do you see yourself actually rejecting two dares from the same person?"

"Probably not," Remus said reluctantly as he leaned back from the fire.

"Yeah, no one is unless they actually want to sleep with the person and if that is the case, who are we to stop them?"

"What if the person is gay and they refuse the dare five times from a straight person?"

"The only person that would be a true issue for is you- even Sirius is bisexual."

"So basically what you are saying is, this is a plot to get me laid."

Peter rolled his eyes, "of course not, but if you do will you really be complaining."

"Probably not," Remus muttered to himself. "Why are we doing this again?"

"We haven't seen some of our friends since graduation," Peter replied.

"We have a reunion in two years, Peter."

"Yeah, but that is going to be full of people we never want to see again. This way we can control the circumstances and see only who we want to."

"I am never going to talk to you guys after this party am I, Peter?" Remus asked dramatically, his fingers running through the plush carpet under his body.

Peter chuckled softly and nodded his head, "probably, Mate."

Remus smiled, and stood up from his spot on the floor. "Meet you at Lily and James' in an hour?"

"You know it."

Remus deftly undid the buttons on his shirt and placed it on the bed, his trousers following soon after. He walked to his wardrobe and stared at the various articles of clothing that lined the artifact. He hummed, and pulled out a pair of tight black jeans looking at them thoughtfully. They weren't actually his, they were Sirius', he had accidentally packed them during this last day at Hogwarts and never bothered to send them back.

Deciding to wear them he placed them on the handle to the wardrobe and slowly began to go through his numerous silk shirts. After five minutes of indecision he finally settled on a burgundy silk shirt as well as a black and gray vest to go over it.

Happy with his choice of outfit, Remus quickly dressed himself and stood before his mirror. Frowning he attempted to do something with his hair that didn't make it look as if a gaggle of baby birds had taken up residence in it. Taking some gel from his vanity he placed the product in his hair as he quickly walked to his bathroom and wet his hands. He ran his hands through his hair, and shook his head. He smiled, as strands of hair fell into his eyes, the rest falling artfully around his head.

Content with how he looked, Remus walked back into the room and retrieved the burgundy coloured converse he had at the bottom of his wardrobe. With one more quick look at the mirror, he grabbed his wand from where it lay at the foot of his bed, and swiftly left his bedroom. Making sure it was closed, he scanned his classroom before flicking his hand upward causing the chairs to rise from the floor and land neatly on top of the desks.

Giving the room one last once over he left the classroom and made his way out of Hogwarts, his feet automatically following the well known trail to Hogsmeade where he would apparate to Lily and James' place.

Twenty minutes later found him walking up the path to Lily and James' house the voices of multiple people already coming through the open windows. Not bothering to knock Remus let himself in, and walked to the kitchen where Lily was preparing the food for the party.

"Need any help, Lily?"

"Remus!" The red head squealed, dropping the pot holder in her hand to the counter and hugging him tightly around the waist. She pulled away and clicked her tongue at him, her hands coming up to touch at his waist and ribs. "You are way too thin," she chastised him. "Have you not been eating?"

"Of course I've been eating, Lily." Remus said warmly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I am just naturally scrawny I guess."

Lily narrowed her eyes, "if you say so." She opened the lid to a pot of sauce bubbling over the fire of the stove, and took out the spoon.

With her hand under it to stop herself from making a mess, she motioned for him to taste. He licked cautiously at the spoon and hmmed in consideration. "A little more Parmesan cheese, and Italian seasoning and you should be set."

"You think?"

Remus scrunched up his nose and nodded, "yeah, Love. You put just a little too much garlic and you need to balance that out." She nodded and handed him the ingredients so he could add them to the sauce. His eyebrows knitted together, and he concentrated on adding the ingredients to the pot when an all too familiar scent met his sensitive nose.

"Sirius!" James called from somewhere on the floor above them, and the sound of someone running across the hardwood floor could be heard.

Lily threw him a worried look, and placed her hand on his shoulder, "are you going to be alright?"

Remus shrugged and tasted the sauce again; he nodded and stirred the sauce before putting the cover on the pot and shutting off the stove. "I'll be fine, Lily, don't worry."

Lily opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off when the bell to the door rang. She huffed in frustration, but left Remus in the kitchen to answer the door.

Remus allowed himself to peek into the stove and check out the food that was cooking in there. The indicator on the chicken was popped up and so he removed it, and placed it on one of the mats that lined the counter. He then removed the garlic bread and roasted potatoes before shutting off the oven and rubbing his hands on his jeans.

"Oh, Lily. You did a wonderful job, you do spoil us so!" Remus froze as a hand landed on his shoulder before he closed his eyes and turned slowly to face Sirius.

Sirius whipped his hand off Remus' shoulder as if he had been burned and looked down sheepishly at his shoes. He glanced at the wall to the left of him before leaving Remus alone in the kitchen, feeling as if it was too awkward for him to stay.

Lily noticed the exchange, and clapped her hands. "Why don't we all eat and catch up?" She suggested as she watched Sirius leave the kitchen to go talk to Marlene who was leaning against the railing of the steps, with a drink in hand.

Remus nodded his head, and began to separate the food into plates handing them out as people passed by him. He took his own plate and sat on the couch beside Peter who was happily munching on roasted potatoes and Sirius' younger brother Regulus who was just beginning his second year as an Auror.

The group ate, drank and joked for an hour before Lily disappeared only to show up with an empty wine bottle. Remus eyed the bottle wearily, but helped as everyone pushed the furniture away from the center of the room and seated himself on a pillow beside Regulus and Lily, making sure to keep Sirius as far away from him as possible.

"So are you guys ready to play?" Lily asked with enthusiasm, which was met with many cheers from the group around them. She spun the bottle and grinned as it landed on Sirius.

"Lily, I dare you to go into that closet and make out with my baby brother."

Regulus stared at his brother in disdain, "really, Sirius?"

Sirius shrugged, "what? You haven't gotten any action in a year, thought I would help you along."

"She's married to your best friend!" Regulus argued. He accepted Lily's hand however and allowed her to help him up.

"You could decline you know?" Remus said as Lily pulled the slightly younger adult to the closet. He placed his chin elbow on his knee and rested his chin on his closed fist as he stared at the black haired male.

Regulus brightened, and dropped Lily's hand, "really?"

Remus nodded, "yeah, but then you would have to make out with Sirius."

The black haired male's face fell, and he grumbled before taking Lily by the hand and dragging her into the closet. There were muffled sounds, and slight thumps coming from the closet. Remus couldn't help but sigh and shake his head. This was going to be a long, long night.

__To be continued?_ _

* * *


	2. The Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius gives Remus his dare.

_You Do or You Dare_

_The Ultimatum  
_

Lily closed the door to the closet behind her, and leaned against it, her body shaking with silent mirth. "James is already drunk isn't he?" Regulus asked, amused, as he shifted to comfortably lean against the door beside her.

She slammed her heel against the door, and giggled girlishly. When Regulus threw her a questioning look she merely shrugged, "might as well have them think we are doing something in here." She lightly tapped her head against the door, and smirked. "Regulus!" She cried, and laughed as cheers from the other side of the door sounded. "And yeah, James is pretty drunk. He started as soon as Harry was at the Weasley's. I'll be shocked if he remembers this night."

The man beside her snorted and shook his head, "you're unbelievable." He hit his fist against the door and moaned dramatically, before lowering his voice. "Do you think Remus and Sirius will talk to each other tonight?"

She sighed, and shook her head, "I hope so. But after the last party, you know the one where they slept with each other, I think they are going to try and stay as far away from each other as possible."

Regulus blew his bangs from his face, "is anyone ever going to tell me what happened to them that caused them to hate each other so much?" Lily slammed her heel against the door, and Regulus laughed as if he was being tickled, "oh, Lily, stop that." He paused for a moment, "no, Lily! You can't touch there!"

"You are just like your brother," Lily said warmly, rolling her eyes. Her eyes darkened as she thought, "and to be honest, besides Sirius and Remus no one really knows. I mean the initial fight in fifth year because of what Sirius did to Snape, we all know about. But then there was that time in seventh year where Remus was going to try and hash things out with Sirius," Lily dropped off and shook her head. "I don't know exactly what happened that day, but since then, they haven't even attempted to be in the same room as each other." Lily rolled her eyes, "except for at that party. And tonight I suppose."

There was a loud pop outside the door, and hastily the two of them mussed their hair, plastering grins on their rather somber faces. Lily twisted the door knob and allowed the door to pop open. They walked back to their seats, fake grins still on their faces as they thought about their conversation in the closet.

Sirius scanned their faces as they went back to their seats, "okay, so you guys talked about something serious which means nothing happened."

"Regulus, it's your turn." Lily said as she pulled her knees to her chest, ignoring Sirius' statement which caused him to frown in worry.

Regulus grinned and winked at her, "James, I just want to thank you for a lovely seven minutes with your wife." He took the bottle and spun it as his friends tittered around him. The bottle landed on Marlene McKinnon and he grinned, quite lecherously. One of the many things he had picked up from his older brother. "Oh Marlene, darlin'." He sang songed to her.

"Oh, whaaat, Regulus dear?" She sang back, biting back a small blush as he winked at her.

"I dare thee to strip to your underwear, but please, take your time."  
Marlene, while not the most conservative of girls, still did not feel comfortable showing her body willy nilly, and blushed a deep red at the request. She opened her mouth to deny the request, when Peter held up his hand to stop her.

"Forgive me, I forgot to explain the rules of refusing a dare." Marlene closed her mouth, and cocked her head to the side waiting for him to continue. "If one wants to refuse the dare they are given, they must make out with the person that gave the dare. If a person refuses a dare from the same person twice, the two of them must have sex."

Most gasped, save for Remus, who had already been warned ahead of time, and Sirius, who quite bluntly, really couldn't give a rat's ass (no offense Peter).

Marlene huffed, and stood from her spot to stalk over to Regulus. She pulled his up by his collar and kissed him soundly. Her eyes scrunched together tightly as she ran her tongue against his bottom lip. Just when Regulus began to relax into the kiss, Marlene pulled back and sat back down in her seat.

Regulus blinked, "ossh-blerga?" He sat down, his eyes wide as he realized the full extent of what had happened.

Shaking her head, Marlene spun the bottle and chuckled darkly as it landed on Peter. "Oh, the lovely man who came up with this game!"

Peter narrowed his eyes at her, "what are you going to make me do, Marlene?"

"Strip down to your boxers and feel yourself up," she announced proudly.

Peter groaned, and threw himself back so that his head hit against the carpet, "ow." He stood from his spot and took off his shirt. "I am only doing this because I know you would enjoy making out with me."

"About as much as I want to kiss a blasted end skewt," Marlene leaned on her elbows on her knees. "But go on, we wanna see some action!"

Peter blew his hair from his face and slowly removed his clothes until all he was standing in were his boxers. "Can I at least get some music here?" He complained playfully, and he couldn't stop the deep chuckle that left his throat as they all began to sing the Hogwart's School Song. "Thanks!" he said playfully, throwing his head back as he touched his penis through the thin fabric of his boxers. "That song always got me so _hot._ "

The group began laughing hysterically as Peter tweaked his nipples, and shook his ass in time to their humming. After the song was through he slipped on his clothes and breathed deeply as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Enjoy that did you, Wormtail?" Asked Sirius cheekily. He ducked back as his friend threw a pillow from the couch at his head.

"Shut up, Padfoot!" Peter hissed, his cheeks burning a bright red. He leaned over and spun the bottle, hoping that he would get someone good so he could get over his slight embarrassment. He grinned mischievously when it landed on Sirius.

Peter smiled, "Sirius. I dare you to kiss Remus."

Remus threw a filthy look at Peter, and growled deeply in his throat. "You want me to murder you the next full moon don't you, Peter?" The tawny haired man hissed in the smaller man's ear.

"It's either that or Sirius needs to make out with me," Peter said smugly.

Sirius snarled at Peter, and slapped him across the head as he moved to kneel in front of Remus. Remus stared at him defiantly which caused Sirius to close his eyes and sigh as he moved a hand to cup Remus' cheek, his thumb rubbing against the smooth skin.

When he opened his eyes he noticed that Remus' gaze had softened ever so slightly, and he took that moment to lean down and capture Remus' lips with his own. He smirked slightly as he felt the small gasp that left the other man's lips, and the hand that gripped his bicep roughly.

Sirius pulled away from Remus, and searched his eyes hopefully only to be met with the same defiant stare from before. He gave the man in front of him a small sad smile, before leaning back and crab walking to his seat. He spun the bottle, and it landed on James. "James, I dare you to go outside and French kiss the first person you see."

James paled, "but what if it's male or old?"

"French it!" Sirius said lewdly, his tongue sticking out of his mouth playfully.

James stood from his spot, and stalked out the front door with the party goers following close behind, save Severus Snape who stayed in his spot by the bookcase. They crowded by the door, and waited with bated breath as James stood before the front gate waiting for a person to pass.

An elderly woman, with snowy white hair, with a pretty floral dress and an obvious penchant for wearing turquoise jewelry passed hand in hand with her husband causing James to gulp. He waited as they came closer to him, walking slowly, leisurely, across the pavement.

The woman was one step away from James when he quickly turned his heel and rand up the front porch. He slipped his hand through Sirius' hair and pulled the slightly taller man into a kiss causing the rest of the party to laugh hysterically, and wolf whistle.

James pulled back quickly and ran through the front door, only to keep running until he hit the kitchen where he began to rinse out his mouth with conspicuous amounts of water. It was when he grabbed the dish soap and pointed at his mouth that Lily grabbed him by his arm causing the soup bottle to fall noisily into the sink. "That's enough, James."

She dragged him back to where the group had began to sit, and put him back in his place before falling gracefully to the floor beside him. James made a face, and spun the bottle, grinning when it landed neatly on Remus. "I dare you to do Seven Minutes in Heaven with Sirius."

Severus Snape who had remained quiet before then chuckled lightly, "good. Maybe they both will kill each other off."

"Sirius better just make out with you, James, because Severus is precise when he says that we will kill each other if we get seven minutes alone."

"Still not over ten years ago are you, Lupin?" Sirius sneered, feeling a surge of anger running through him at Remus' words.

"Why don't you shut your mouth, Black!" Remus snapped, his cheeks burning red in annoyance.

"Are they really going to do this again?" Lily muttered to James and Peter, both of whom nodded as they eyed the scene wearily.

"Still aren't over it, eh?" Sirius scoffed, shaking his head, causing thick curls to fall into his burning gray eyes.

"Sirius," Regulus said warningly to his brother. "Be careful with what you say."

"Shut up, Regulus!" Remus and Sirius both snapped at the younger man, their eyes blazing furiously.

"I can't believe you can't get over shit that happened almost a fucking decade ago!"

"You almost killed Snape!" Remus yelled back, "I would have gotten expelled from school and they would have fucking executed me! I would have been _executed._ "

"I was talking about the thing that happened in Seventh Year!" Sirius snapped, "I am talking about that day when you came to talk to me and walked in on me with your fiance Matthew!"

"Don't you dare say that name to me," Remus snarled as he stood up from his seat, his hands clutched tightly at his sides.

"Oh, why not? The big bad werewolf can't handle the fact that his fiancé cheated on him with me?"

"You are a fucking bastard, Black! Everyone said that you were different from everyone else that came out of your fucking family. Your mother threw you out because you weren't 'Black' enough. I will go up to Grimmauld Place right now and tell her that she was wrong. Not only are you befitting of the Black name, you are more than fit to be their heir. You are just as sick, twisted and as purely evil as the lot of them!" Remus huffed, and turned towards Regulus. "No offense to you, Mate. I actually _like_ you."

"None taken," Regulus muttered as he shook his head.

"Remus," Lily said softly, her hand coming up to touch Remus' arm as a way to calm him down.

Remus pushed her hand away and took a step towards Sirius who was still sitting quite calmly on the floor. "You know. We got back together the summer after that happened. That is not why I hate you, Sirius. We were fine, until you fucking told him I was a werewolf!" Remus looked close to a mental break down, his body was shaking so violently. "A year after we graduated, you told him I was a werewolf and I never saw him again after that. You have no idea what I had to do, the trouble I had to go through with the Ministry of Magic, because of you! I almost lost everything, you fucking smug bastard."

"Almost lost everything because I told your fiancé that you were a werewolf?"

"No you fucking, idiot! I almost lost everything because we-"

"Remus, stop before you regret it!" James stood and pressed his hands to Remus' shoulders. "You don't want everyone to find out, not like this." The last part he whispered into his friend's ear, and he was glad when the taller male seemed to relax under his hands. "Why don't we just get on with the game?" he suggested as he lead Remus back to his seat where he continued to seethe.

"I don't want to play anymore," Remus announced as he pulled away from the circle, and leaned his head against the couch.

"Why? Are you going to go cry to… oh, wait that's right. You have no one to cry to, _Professor Lupin_."

"Shut the fuck up, Black," Remus snapped, his head still leaning back against the pillows of the couch as he felt hot tears bubbling up against his eyelids. He wouldn't cry, not in front of him.

"Sirius, just go, I cancel your dare," James said tiredly, passing the bottle to his best friend.

Sirius spun, and it landed on Remus. Before the black haired man could open his mouth, Remus held up his hand. "I'm not playing."

"Is that a refusal? If so you have to make out with me," Sirius stated his eyes boring into Remus'.

"What is the dare?" Remus asked through gritted teeth. He was not willing to make out with the person he hated, twice in one evening.

"Sleep with me," the bluntness of Sirius' answer had a few members of the party smiling amusedly, but the rest were holding their breaths, wondering if they would soon have to be picking Sirius' dead body off the living room floor.

"I refuse," Remus announced.

"Then make out with me," Sirius smugly replied, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Remus rolled his eyes and stood in front of the man. He kneeled and pressed his lips harshly against Sirius', his teeth coming out to bit the other man's lip until it bled. "Fuck, Remus! What the hell is your problem." Sirius snapped, pushing the man away so he can wipe the blood that began to pool in his mouth.

"You," was Remus' simple answer. He sat back in his seat and spun the bottle, groaning as it landed on Sirius. "Just strip naked and run around the block."

"You just want to look at my ass," Sirius sneered, as he pulled off his clothes.

"No," Remus disagreed as he followed the other party goers out the door to watch Sirius compete his dare. "I'm just hoping that by the time you reach here you'd have frozen to death." Sure enough, as soon as he said that, snow began to fall heavily from the sky above them. He waved, "have fun, Black."

Sirius ran around the block in record speed, returning a mere two minutes later, his breaths coming out in puffs, and his skin a lobster red. "Warmth…" he pushed into the house, and threw on his clothes before wrapping himself in a blanket and going to sit by the fire. "You're so lucky I am a wizard. If I had been a Muggle I would probably need to go to the hospital."

"Shame," Remus responded mockingly. "Your turn to spin, Black."

Sirius pointed his wand at the bottle and spun it. Everyone gasped as it landed again on Remus. "He rigged it!" Remus snapped, pointing at the bottle accusingly.

"I did no such thing," Sirius responded, fake hurt dripping from his words.

"What is your dare?" Remus snarled, his arms crossing in front of his chest almost protectively.

"Just remember, if you reject this dare you have to sleep with me," Sirius sang songed.

"What. Is. the. Dare." Remus spit out.

"I dare you to come with me into Lily and James' bedroom, and talk about what happened eight years ago."

"I refuse."

"Then come up with me to Lily and James' bedroom and have sex with me."

The room fell silent as Remus sat quietly in his seat, his eyes trained on the floor.

"Okay," Remus nodded his head, a defeated sigh leaving his lips. "Okay. I-"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *


	3. An Heir is Needed

_You Do or You Dare_

_An Heir is Needed  
_

The room fell silent, even Peter who had gotten up for a drink of firewhisky stopped misstep to stare at Sirius, trying to figure out his angle.

Regulus shifted in his spot in order to place a hand on Remus' knee, "Remus, you don't have to. We all know my brother is an idiot, we can let you skip this one."

"Shut up, Regulus," Sirius hissed as he stood and motioned towards the upstairs bedroom.

Remus pulled himself up to his feet, pulling deep breaths through his mouth in an attempt to calm himself. Lily grabbed his hand, and pulled him slightly behind her, only to be pulled behind Remus and her hand dropped. "It's ok… I'll… I'll talk to Sirius."

Sirius took a step back, "really?"

"Well I'm not having sex with you," Remus snapped, shoving his hands in his pockets. He walked past Sirius, his head held high as he walked to the staircase. Stopping at the bottom step he threw an impatient look at Sirius, "are you coming?" Without waiting for a reply, Remus descended the stairs. Only when the click of James and Lily's bedroom door sounded down the stairs did Sirius seem to get over his shock.

He closed his eyes, and took a shuddering breath, suddenly feeling nervous. "Erm, I guess I better get up there." He muttered to the group awkwardly walking past them with his head down.

James stopped Sirius as he walked up the stairs, a gentle hand on his arm. "Please go easy on him, Sirius. You have no idea what he has been through."

Sirius met his eyes, "but I do. And it's my fault."

"You know about… _you know?"_ James stepped back, from his friend. He shook his head, "how did you find out?" James hissed in his friend's ear, "Only Lily, I and a couple of Ministry people that deal with werewolves know."

Sirius shrugged, and looked up towards the bedroom, almost sadly. "When you work for the Ministry putting your life on the line, and come from a family as strong as the Black's, you would be shocked at how much information you can get."

James threw his hand up in the air, and stepped back from his best friend. "I can't believe this."

Sirius nodded, "I'll go easy on him, James." Sirius blew his long curly hair off his forehead, "I just want him to hear me out so I can apologize."

The other man removed his glasses and rubbed his forehead, "good luck with that." James turned his back and left Sirius to walk up to the second floor. The young black haired man stood in front of the bedroom door, almost uncertainly with his hand on top of the doorknob.

"Come in, Black. We haven't got all day," Remus' voice floated from behind the door with surprising bite.

Sirius steeled himself, and pushed the door open. The door revealed Remus, who was sitting at Lily's vanity, his elbows on the surface; the back of his head facing the mirror. His legs were crossed, and he had an almost faraway look in his eye.

He shuffled into the bedroom, making sure that the door was closed firmly behind him. With an almost defeated air to him, Sirius sat at the edge of the king sized bed, closest to Remus.

The room fell into a thickening silence, "Black, you wanted to speak to speak." Remus said after a while, his head thrown back to lay against the wood behind him as he stared at the ceiling.

"I know, Remus."

Remus looked up with a look of tedium, "well, I would hope so as it was your dare. What do you want?"

Sirius chuckled darkly, "I just told you. I. Know."

Remus closed his eyes tightly, and breathed heavily through his nose, "oh."

"Yeah, oh." Sirius leaned his elbows on his knees as he studied Remus' reaction.

Remus stood, and held up his hands. "I was wrong. I don't want to talk about this."

Sirius stood and grabbed the sleeve of Remus' shirt to hold him in his place, "then you have to sleep with me."

Remus shook Sirius off and rounded on him, "you did _not_ just say that, Padfoot!"

The curly haired boy chuckled softly, "you just called me Padfoot." At Remus' glare, Sirius sobered, "I think however those are the rules of the game we are playing. You go through with my dare or you sleep with me."

"My life is not a game you prat," Remus hissed, his eyes flashing brightly. He took one last look at Sirius before he shook his head, and stormed out the door. "Forget this, I'm leaving."

Sirius was right on his tail, before the man jumped the last four steps over the banister, which landed him right in front of Remus. "Nope." Sirius blocked the slightly taller man's path, his arms crossed in front of his chest, and a mischievous smile on his face.

"Move," Remus bit out.

Sirius raised his eye brows and shook his head, "no."

"I said move!" Remus snarled, as he moved forward, his hands coming up to push against Sirius' chest.

A flash of hurt and anger crossed Sirius' eyes, and the smaller man pushed him back, "don't you dare fucking push me."

Remus pushed him again, harder his time, almost causing him to topple over the couch. "What are you doing to do about it, Black?" The sneer on Remus' face was so displaced, that hardly anyone recognized him. "Ruin my life?" Remus chuckled darkly, and leaned against the banister, his hands shoved deeply in his pockets. "It wouldn't be the first time, or even the second for that matter." Sirius shook his head, leaning against the arm of the couch as he rubbed at the just spot on his chest.

"We were eighteen then, can't you just let it go?"

"I may have been eighteen, but I was happy, Black. After all the shit I had been through in my life I was finally happy. You stole that away from me."

"Maybe you would be happy again if you would just let it the fuck go," Sirius sneered.

Remus stalked towards Sirius again, a murderous glint in his eyes, and that was when Peter and James had finally decided that it was time to intervene. "Remus, calm down mate." James said, his hands coming to grip Remus' shoulders tightly. "It's not worth a fight."

"Let me go," Remus sneered, still fighting against his friends. "The arrogant bastard deserves everything he has coming at him! He thinks he can fucking ruin everyone's life and not pay the consequences."

Remus shook his head suddenly, and stopped fighting, his breath coming out in rushed puffs as he glared down Sirius. "I'm going home." He pulled himself from Peter and James' slackened hold, and kissed them both on the forehead before walking over to the others who had taken up residence in the kitchen. HE smiled sadly at Lily and Regulus, before pulling them both into a tight hug. "We'll catch up soon, I promise." He kissed both of them on the cheek, and waved goodbye to the other party goers. "Thank you all for a lovely evening."

With that, Remus turned his heel and stalked out the front door. He didn't even give Sirius a second glance. Regulus looked to Lily for a moment before following after him, "someone needs to make sure he doesn't splinch himself apparating. I'll follow him to make sure he gets to Hogwart's all right." With that he turned in his spot, and with a loud crack, he was gone.

"I guess we are done for the evening." Lily sighed, wiping her hand on a nearby rag. "Sirius, sit your arse down, you are not going anywhere." Sirius who had lifted himself from the armrest, and had tried to make his way towards the front door, gingerly sat at the chair by the fire as he waited for the rest of the party to leave, giving them only vague goodbyes and tiny smiles.

When the last person left through the front door, James, Lily and Peter joined Sirius by the fire. Peter sat on the floor by Sirius' feet, while Lily and James sat on the arms rests of his chair. He had no way to escape them.

"Sirius, just what is it that you were thinking," Lily demanded, her green eyes shining in anger. "What has gotten into you?"

"Teddy," Sirius said simply, with a shrug of his left shoulder.

"How the hell did you find out about him?" She demanded, her hand coming up to clamp on his shoulder. Sirius winced, and slowly pulled her fingers from his shoulder one by one.

Sirius shrugged, "I've seen Remus around the Ministry, more often than most of the other werewolves. I know he didn't attack anyone, because that would have been in the Prophet, and he would have been in Azkaban. So, last yeah, I snooped around, and one of my friends at the Ministry Adoption Agency, mentioned how it was sad how a werewolf is able to keep a child, but that good people lose their children every day.

"I, of course, asked what she meant by that, and she pointed to Remus who was standing beside a blue haired boy and said that he was a werewolf who was raising a child and she found it deplorable." Sirius shrugged, "so I looked into it."

Peter breathed heavily through his nose and shook his head, "if you have known about this for a year, why haven't you told anyone?"

"I told Regulus, I wanted to do a bit of research before I confronted Remus."

"Research on what exactly," James asked, unable to keep the curiously out of his voice.

"I need an heir by the time I am thirty or I lose my inheritance, and so does Regulus. It'll all go to the Ministry."

Lily slapped him over the head, and stood from her perch. "You bastard!"

Sirius rubbed gingerly where she had slapped him, "what the hell was that for, Lils?"

"You are not laying a hand on Teddy, Sirius, I mean it." Lily snapped, "even if they find Remus unable to care for Teddy, he goes to me and James. I am not letting you get the Ministry to take Teddy away from Remus just so you can keep your family fortune."

Regulus opened the front door, and walked in, snow covering his entire body. His breath coming out in short bursts as he shook his head.

"What happened to you?" James asked him from over Sirius' head.

"Remus was having a fit on the Hogsmade path," Regulus explained as he sat on the couch. "He knocked down no less than 10 trees before finally stopping. I had to run in order not to get hit by any of them." Regulus leaned back against the couch tiredly, "he's back at Hogwarts in one piece though."

Lily closed her eyes, looking at least slightly relieved, "I would have thought much worse this close to the full moon." She shook her hair from her eyes, "with one crisis avoided. What are we going to do now?"

Sirius leaned back, when Lily, James and Peter glared at him. "What?"

"I still can't believe you did all of this just so you can get an heir," Peter said shaking his head.

Regulus groaned, and scrubbed his hands through his hair. "You still are hung up on that plan? You are a freaking idioot."

"It's only until he's 17!" Sirius protested, "And Remus works at Hogwarts! It isn't like he will never see the kid!"

"Yeah, and he's 10 now, Sirius." Regulus said with a sigh, "Seriously, just forget the damn money. We have enough without it anyway."

Sirius gripped his jeans tightly, "it's not about having enough money."

"Then please, enlighten us, Sirius. What is it about?" Lily plopped down beside Regulus, and crossed her legs as she stared at him with hard eyes.

Sirius scowled, and pulled himself from his seat. "I'm going back to Grimmauld."

He pulled on his coat, and long scarlet scarf, "Sirius?" James called to his best friend.

The black haired man sighed, "What, James?"

"Are you going to see Remus anytime soon?"

Sirius threw a small smile at his friend, "yep! I am going to go to Hogwarts tomorrow morning." Sirius made to turn before he stopped, "can't let him get off on not fulfilling his dare." With that he winked and turned in his spot, leaving the room with a loud _snap!_

Lily looked at the younger man beside her. He looked so much like Sirius, but acted so differently from him at times it was still a shock that they were brothers. "Do you know the reason behind what he's doing, Reg?"

Regulus shrugged, "my guess is as good as yours, but my bet is he's feeling guilty for what happened and wants to repay it to Remus."

"How is keeping your inheritance going to do that exactly?" James questioned.

"No idea," Regulus shook his hair from his face, "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

Unfortunately, Stupid, along with Orion, was Sirius' middle name.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
